


Late Night Conversation

by sharingan



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingan/pseuds/sharingan
Summary: Late night texts, from Dubai to London, turned into a phone call.





	Late Night Conversation

_ Dubai - 11:30 pm _

Coughed. Coughed.

Instead of going out into the city of Dubai like he had initially planned, Timmy had to spend his day in his hotel room because of this sudden sickness. “Ugh.” The young man groaned after coughing for the hundredth times today. He had been coughing since he landed in Dubai for Dune. Luckily, he still had three more days to rest and get better before his busy schedule began. _ This sucked. So much. _He thought, grumpily, to himself as he laid under layers of blankets on his king-size bed, in a beautiful yet lonely hotel room.

Timmy sighed. Green eyes, tinted with exhaustion, looked out of the window. The sky was so clear, he could see the moon and the stars. He watched them for a moment, and was suddenly reminded of a particular summer in Italy, _ and Armie_.

He hadn’t talked to the man for weeks because of his busy schedule. Now would be the perfect time for him to catch up. So he grabbed his phone, and was about to press call. However, the young man decided against it, and settled on texting instead. _ Who knew. Armie could be filming at the moment. Or sleep. Or… whatever. _ Slight fingers started tapping on the phone screen, typing. ‘hey armie. help me. i’m sick. please come to dubai and’ Timmy stopped. Surprised by his own choices of words, he blinked at the screen, and quickly deleted them all. Also scolded himself internally for typing something too desperate before settling on simple friendly texts.

‘heeeeey’

‘whatcha doin?’

And he waited.

* * *

_ London - 9:30 pm _

Another day ended. _Time to get some rest._

Armie was climbing onto his bed as his phone started to vibrate. He picked it off his bedside table, and snorted lightly when he saw the name on his phone. _ Timmy._

‘heeeeey’

‘whatcha doin?’

Weeks of silence, and what he got seemed to be some sort of drunk texts. _ Psst. Teenager. _It wasn’t like Armie never thought of contacting him before, but he didn’t really want to interrupt Timmy’s, presumable, busy schedule. And he had his plate full as well, so...

He slid under the covers before responding with a teasing question. ‘Is someone having fun in Dubai?’ Although Timmy did not really tell him where he was prior this conversation, Armie knew. _ Well, yes, of course, he knew where Timmy was because he saw his deleted Instagram story. _

A minute passed, not that Armie counted, another text came in.

‘noooooo’

Armie raised his brow at that. As he was about to send his response, a lot of texts came in.

‘no one’s having fun’

‘i’m sick’

‘lonely and sick in the middle of fucking desert’

‘let me bother you for a bit’

Timmy’s little whine made Armie want to call him, but he waited for a bit as he saw three little dots moving. And then a text came.

‘and I missed you’

He read, and sighed, feeling like his heart was suddenly heavy in his chest. Suddenly, their time together in Italy, around the country, around Europe—anywhere, the memories they shared flashed in his mind. This man still had that effect on him, and he let him have it still. His finger hovered above the screen. Armie knew what his reply would be. He knew it, but he realized that texting wasn’t enough anymore. He took a breath, and pressed call.

“Armie,” Timmy’s breathy voice came in as soon as the call connected. Armie could tell that the younger man was sick by just the way his voice changed slightly, tho he couldn’t help but to smile to himself. _ Still cute. How unfair. _

“Timmy,” he said. His voice came out breathier than he expected, but he didn’t mind it much. Armie continued. “Lonely and sick in Dubai, huh?”

Soft chuckle came. “Yeah. It sucks. I’ve been here less than a day, and got sick already.”

“I’d fly to Dubai if I wasn’t bound here for Rebecca,” Armie responded, trying to sound halfheartedly. _ He did want to do that tho. _

Another chuckle came, this one followed by a light cough. “I.. I’d love for you to be here actually.”

Timmy sounded genuine about that. He couldn't help, but to push a little. “Because you’re lonely and sick?”

“Yes. And I missed you.”

Armie sucked in a breath after that, and whispered softly. “I missed you too.”

Then there was silence. Timmy’s breathing could still be heard, then his cough interrupted the quietness. “Sorry,” the young man said softly.

“It’s okay… I… I should let you rest. Still filming Dune, right?”

“Yeah. We’re almost done. We’re just here to re-shoot some scenes.”

“Really looking forward to see it, Tim.”

“Tha..,” another soft cough came, “yeah, I think I should go.”

“You do that. Take some rest. Drink lots of water, warm water. No fried food.”

“Sure, DAD.”

“Shut up, le muvi star.”

Timmy laughed at that.

To be honest, Armie wasn’t ready to end the call here. He tried to tell Timmy something before he let him go. He asked him of what he already knew the answer. “You’re going to Venice Film Festival, right?”

“Yes, I am.”

“See you in Venice then,” he said, and he heard a surprised voice from Timmy. “What?”

“I didn’t know that you’d be there.”

“You know now.”

“I thought your movies won’t be screened there…” That sounded too apologetic for his liking, but Armie let it go because he was too excited to tell Timmy this. He was excited at the chance to see Timmy again.

“They won’t. I’ll be there for you tho.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Really?”

“Really. Why are you doubting this so much? I’m not telling you this, so I can prank you later by not showing up at the festival, you know. I’m really going, Tim.”

“Are you going alone or…”

“Alone. Just me.” _ And you, Timmy. _

“Just you…” Timmy paused then, so did Armie’s heart. Suddenly, he felt his throat dry, his saliva thick as he waited for Timmy to continue. “I’ll see you in Venice, Armie.”

“Yeah. See you... Sweet Tea.” He finished the sentence with the nickname to lighten the mood. It worked. Timmy chuckled. Armie smiled to himself. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Armie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> It's been years since I wrote anything this long in English. Apologies for any grammatical errors that I may have made.


End file.
